totaldramaocislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Vannessa
Vannessa, Labeled The Loving Girl, is a contestant on Total Drama OC Island and was placed on Team Destructive Tornadoes. Personality Vannessa Personality is sweet,kind, and she is very loving. Although she came to the show to meet boys she is still here to win. Vannessa is suppose to be labeled loving but during Betrayal she shows not to be loving to Matt when she finds out that they are dating. Total Drama OC Island Vannessa was introduced in Welcome to OC Island saying "Hey guys I'm Vannessa and I am single so ready to win this game". Matt and Vannessa later start to think of what the logo should look like. After Matt says "We think alike" they both gaze into each other's eyes. After the challenge Mateo announces that Vannessa team loses and at elimination Vannessa got the first marshmallow of the season. During the challenge in Battle of The Wizards Vannessa is also one of the people who agreed for Violet to be the pageant. Later Bob who is actually Carl goes up to Vannessa and kisses her while Matt is there. At elimination Vannessa name is called third which makes her safe this episode. In the beginning of Cheering Lexi Matt confronts Vannessa about kissing Bob. Which Vannessa states that's Bob kissed him which Leads to Promising that she didn't kissing. Later they both smile at each other. During the challenge Vannessa volunteers to bake the cake. After the challenge is over Vannessa's team wins their first challenge which makes her safe in this episode. When Andy lost the challenge for her team in Villains,Short People, and many more Vannessa and Matt both targeted him. At elimination Vannessa name was called which means she is safe. In the beginning of Trader Lexi Matt ask Vannessa what she is doing sitting on the tree. Vannessa replays saying she was think about having a alliance. They both go for a walk after Matt says yes. They are about to kiss until Violet pops up. During the challenge Vannessa gets her face put on the screen which means she's out of the challenge. Mateo stops the challenge since no one was going to go home since Karla quit which Vannessa gasped. In the beginning of Kasey's Heather Problem Vannessa is saying how nice the new cave is. Than Matt tells Vannessa she was pretty which Vannessa tells Matt he is hot which she didn't want to say. In her confessional she says he is hot. During the challenge Vannessa try's to guess Bridgette's ranking which she got it wrong. In the end her team loses and at elimination she was at the bottom two, but she ended up being safe. In her confessional she says that's the first time she was in the bottom two. After Violet and Matt talked in Betrayal Vannessa overheard Matt and Violet saying they liked each other which means she started hating him. After Matt try's to talk to Vannessa she started yelling at him to go away. During the challenge Matt asked Vannessa to move over a little she yelled at him to move over. After Violet calls Matt baby Vannessa says that they are dating in the confessional. Vannessa and her team won because Team Explosive TNT threw the challenge. Appearances Trivia *Vannessa along with Matt won the first individual immunity. **They are both on Team Destructive Tornadoes. *Vannessa had her name called first at the first elimination during pre-merge. **Vannessa also had her name called first during post-merge. *Vannessa along with eight others made the final copy. **The others being Carl, Bob, Cidney, Kasey, Matt, Brushella, and Lexi Audition Tape View this video for Vannessa's Audition Tape. Vannessa opens the audition tape by saying "Hi I'm Vannessa and I want to be in Total Drama OC Island." She wants to be on the show so she can show everyone what she is capable of. She says no guy will get in the way of me winning. So she says pick her. Gallery |-| Overall= Image:Vannessa.PNG| Vannessa's final design Image:Vannessa Rotation.png|. Vannessa's Rotation |-| Total Drama OC Island= Image:Maanrla.jpg|Matt,Karla, and Vannessa in the intro. Image:Vant.jpg|Matt and Vannessa gaze at each other. Image:Mattalmostkissvannessa.jpg|Matt and Vannessa almost share their first kiss until Violet. Interrupts. Image:Mann.png|Matt and Vannessa sit outside their new home. Category:Females Category:Total Drama OC Island Cast